


A walk away from a Fairy Tale-Tom Hiddleston reader insert

by Deanasaurus



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Smutty, tom hiddleston/you - Freeform, wedding day/night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanasaurus/pseuds/Deanasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your wedding day and night!<br/>Smutty and full of fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A walk away from a Fairy Tale-Tom Hiddleston reader insert

**Author's Note:**

> So let me know what you think! :D  
> This was my first ever fanfic I wrote in attempting SMUT!

A Walk Away From A Fairy Tale

 

You take a deep breath as you look in the mirror, your perfect Cinderella fairy tale only a walk down the aisle, sealed with a kiss from your crimson red lips to his.  
You take in all there is to see, in the small dressing room where you were currently steeling your nerves. You smile at the (your favourite colour) roses draped over the large mirror, freshly delivered that day thanks to your soon-to-be husband.  
You fill your lungs with air, and close your eyes, your breath carrying away as many nerves as your mind could let go.  
The double doors swing open, revealing your Prince Charming. He was dressed in a gorgeous, silky smooth, black tuxedo, accentuating all of his best features, a crisp white shirt underneath. A (f/c), perfectly done bow tie was resting underneath a long and slender neck.  
The room was full of other bodies, your friends, family, and his too, but your eyes only seen him. As you take that first step, you look up at him, smiling, and a warm, bright smile formed on his lips. You continue on, not daring to let your eyes leave this handsome creature standing before you, as if, if you left his gaze, the whole thing would disappear before you.  
Admiring eyes were gazing from all corners of the room, studying your drop-dead gorgeous one of a kind dress. It fitted you perfectly, hugging your waist and flowing out into a beautiful full length gown, trailing on the floor behind you.  
With each step your chest was getting heavier, tighter. Butterflies swarm in your stomach, an overwhelming sense of joy and love exploding within you, threatening your eyes with tears. As you get closer to him, he entwines his slender fingers around yours, and guides you closer towards him. You stand side by side, two hearts as connected as the hands gripping tightly to each other.  
He took in a single breath, and began to speak. His voice melted your heart, with its low, silken smooth tone, just as it had done when you both met. Your breath hitched, before you even knew the first word he was saying.

“(Your name)? I take this ring and give it to you, to show you the love I feel for you.  
My life, my soul, my joy and light, you lift me higher than the highest heights.  
Your touch, your love, it is like no other, and how you wish to make me your lover.  
I give you my heart in these words I speak, promise to be all that I can reach.  
For you I’ll be strong, through sunrise till dawn, I’ll be your candle when all the lights are gone.  
You are my life and now you’re my wife and I love you, forever and always”

The earlier tears could no longer be held back, and they began to fall down your flushed rose-red cheeks, his thumb reaching up and gently sweeping them away. It was your turn. You took a deep breath, trying to remember the words you had thought out.

“I take this ring, my commitment to you, all my love and years to you.  
I love you now and forever will, you are my life, and you are my will.  
For you I’ll do anything, everything and all would even take a daring fall.  
I know it’s cheesy but it’s all true, there no limit to how much I love you.  
I will be yours until your days are done, here’s to us, it’s only begun”

You watched as his dazzling smile lit up the room, warmth and love reflected in his eyes as you shared your first kiss as husband and wife.

 

~Later on at wedding dinner~  
...  
“Let’s all have a toast for the lovely newly-weds, to wish them a long, happy and fulfilling marriage!” The words were spoken with true intent, by his best man. The sounds of wine glasses clinking rang through the large room, followed by clapping hands and a united chorus of “Here’s to the newly-weds”  
You sit beside him, hand resting on his lap, with the palm of his placed on yours.  
You find yourself returning to the moment where a charming young man stood in the distance.  
...

You catch his eyes upon you, a shy smile on his face. His gaze was not like that of the other men you had encountered in the past, it was full of appreciation of a simple kind, respectful and polite. You drop your head to the ground, attempting to hide the embarrassment and flattery that now flushed through your cheeks. You look up again to find him walking towards you, hands buried in the pockets of his tight fitting jeans, wearing a simple grin. His shoulder touches yours accidentally as he orders his drink, sending sparks through you.  
“I'll take two glasses of your finest Champaign, please, Jeffrey.” He spoke in a gorgeous deep tone, English accent heavy and rich as chocolate, the same smile present, glancing between the bartender and yourself. Your heart sank at the thought he was ordering for another, kicking yourself mentally for letting yourself think of the possibility that he was interested in you.  
More time passed between the two of you, and his drinks were served with a flourish, you realising he must be a high-society member. He sat in the red leather stool beside you, looking at you with crystal blue eyes.  
“Hello” he gestured towards you with his hand outstretched for you take.  
“Tom, Tom Hiddleston.” His smile grew wider  
“May I ask yours?”  
“(Your name).” You stammered, blushing furiously when you take his hand “My name is (your name).”  
“What a beautiful name!” He exclaimed, startling you slightly.  
“Care to share a drink with me, (your name)?”  
You nod vigorously, hardly believing that the drink was, in fact, for you.  
You talk for hours, sipping expensive Champaign and discussing everything that came up between you, from his job as an Actor, yours as (your occupation), and his many interests such as Shakespeare, Tennis, and others that you both shared.  
...

The speech was now over, and he guides you to the dance floor eyeing you reassuringly.  
He held you close to his chest, his arms wrapped securely around your waist, you lay your head upon his chest, soothed by the sound of his beating heart.

'Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Or would you run and never look back?  
Would you cry if you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul tonight?' 

The first line filled the room with its melody, and you took your first step of the dance, as a silent answer to the song.  
You stared into wide sky-blue eyes filled with so many emotions. Joy, love, respect, admiration.  
You feel an overwhelming urge for the man who held you in his arms. He was yours and you were his, and nothing was going to ever change that. You feel warm tears once again leave your eyes, caught by the slender finger of the English actor, who then cupped your face with both hands, leaning your head to stare into his eyes.

'Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Or would you laugh?  
Oh, please tell me this.'

The song perfectly reflected the moment as Tom’s finger ghosted over your bottom lip gently. He pulled you in closer than you thought possible, as you placed both hands on his chest. His breath was hot and close to your skin, his lips now near your ear. In a low, soft whisper you hear him begin to sing along to your song.

“I can be your hero baby,  
I can kiss away the pain,  
I will stand by you forever,  
and you can take my breath away."

Your hands were now trembling, your heart racing, and you reach in for a kiss, your lips connecting. You try to deepen to kiss, only to feel the vibrations of Tom’s light laughter on your lips. He breaks the kiss, and you scowl at the loss of contact. He laughs again as he places his lips near your ear, whispering huskily 

"Save it for Paris, darling." He purred.

Tom your price as he carries you close to his chest in his arms. Holding you tightly as if to never let anyone take you away, as if to never let you go. Closing your eyes in antiptation for the surprise he was taking you to. Sitting you gracefully onto the bed  
"Open your eyes" His voiced echo across the room as he had made his way over to the open tersest which looked over the now moonlight streets of purist Eiffel towers shining bright like the stars, glowing through the darkness of the night. Around the room lies candles, and now in toms hand he holds a rose. Twirling it in his hands as he glides towards you, kneeling down beside you, placing it in your hands, then he whisper in your ear, his hot breath making you shiver,  
“Thank you for making me your husband ,and for letting have the most beautiful women I have ever meet to become mine”. Giggling at his charm. His voice alone sends tingles through your bones, your thoughts now chasing dream in your head, Fantasy now that in any given moment where about to become memories.  
He starts kissing your neck gently, making you sigh with content. You tip your head back a little as he continues to place kisses along your shoulder, before caressing your neck with deeper, more passionate kisses. You could feel him nibble a little at the skin, and it drove you insane. He took your hands gently, placing a kiss on your fingers, and moved them so that they rested on his chest. A soft, low moan escapes his lips; Tom brought bringing his hands forward to lift your top. He succeeded, and was pleased to see what you were wearing beneath; an emerald green bra, decorated with Black and gold lace and stitching. Once.Once again, he guided your hands, this time letting them travel further below than they previously had. Feeling him shiver slightly at the touch of your hands tracing the line of his boxers with your fingers, you could tell that he was becoming more aroused with every sweep of your finger across his hips, and you enjoyed taunting him like this. You could feel the lust rushing through him, and you were sure he to could feel it through you, he pressed his lips to yours once again. He finally gave in, not wanting,not able, to wait any longer for your touch and raced ahead. Pushing up of the bed He pulled his boxers from his hips and let them fall to the ground, in a pile at his feet before he tossed them aside.Yours were next he thought to himself.  
Slowly moving sideways to kneel on the bed, your lips not failing to continue to be connected, silently proclaiming love for each other through this display of affection. Tom now getting incredibly impatient and he began to unhook your bra and underwear, again tossing them aside...

Before long a pile of clothes lay on the floor,next to the bed collecting crumples and creases.Placing his hands on your shoulders,he brushes them down your back,his finger meeting at your spine,This sent a moan which travelled out through a shiver now tingling down your back.His hand at the arch of your back,Pulling your stomach to his,arching your back,you tilt back your head.Your legs wrapped around his thighs.Pushing back your hair to reveal your neck,Your breast,your now harden nipples.Gently he places kisses, Tickling kisses which fall down your neck,His hands still on your lower back grip you tighter,closer.One hand almost secretly moves towards your left breast,Rolling your nipple between his thumb and fore finger.A moan escapes both your mouths,To toms surprise a grunt escapes his lips as you traced your finger along his hip,once again.Leaning your head in towards his neck,You plant rough,Passionate kisses,You both breathing heavier with every kiss.Tom now falling back onto the bed,you smiling above,looking into his lustful glare.You follow your finger with your lips now sliding down to his hips.His hard-one now at your neck,You take it in your hand ,the other hands still sending tingling through toms spine with the swirling motions your creating on his hip bone,sweeping your finger gently, barley over his shaft,a loud,broken moan reaches out of toms throat,this sound alone cause you to exceed a moan yourself.Your tough now finding its way up and down his shaft,Flicking and tracing around the head of his cock.In a slow,gentle fashion you push your lips around and take in as much of tom as was possible,Trying so hard not to be over filled with lust that you’d choke on him.He was that big.Tom now sitting up,resting on his tail-bone,looking down.His hand clench around your head,his finger wrapped around your hair.He cant wait,he hates the teasing.He pulls your head in and then begins to fuck your mouth.You grip onto anything you can,his thighs,his hips,the crinkled bed sheets underneath tom.Digging your nail deep within,It was sure to leave marks,place bruises.  
You now lying on your back on the floor,next to the crinkled pile of clothes.Tom now leaning over the top of you,His skin slightly brushes over yours,sending a giggle and in the same breathe a moan from your lips. Kissing your lips,his tough exploring every inch of your mouth as if he’d never before.One hand on your cheek,the other now clasping your thigh,not failing to loose contact with your raw red lips,his slender finger starts to trace around your opening,widening it with ever flick.Two finger now pushing inside your hole,in and out,making a come hither motion.Emerging butterflies in your stomach carry loud,un-broken moans and grunts,Louder and louder the further tom dug in.  
You were ready.  
You now feels toms hard cock at your opening,Teasing you he presses it slightly,the head now in you,but you wanted all of him.You wanted to take in all of toms harden cock,You wanted to be filled,You didn't want to wait.Thank god you thought to your self as neither could he.Grabbing your hips,he slams his hips to yours,His dick now deep inside you.Screams and moans of pleasure and ecstasy filled the room,stealing your breathe,You hands clenching to in imaginary sheet on the floor,his hands slip behinds your back arching you before slamming into you once again.In and out,harder,faster and deeper each time.Bringing you to the heights of your orgasm,Your body trembles in his arms,your eyes closed,your head hanging back in lust and pleasure.

“T-T-ooommmm”The word surprisingly forming in your mouth “I-Im,Im nearly there”  
“A-a-Mee to”in a moan from toms lips.  
“F-Fuck me tom,Fuck me hard”  
“(your name)come,come for me”

last moan left both your lips in one.Leaving both of your body's to shiver,tingling with pleasure,with lust,with love for one another.  
Rolling of, toms lies beside you on the floor,Both of you breathless,tired.You look over at your Husband,He he looks back at you,before you could form the words on your lips,he placed his finger across them.....”I love you (Your name) Hiddleston” before closing his eyes,talking a deep breathe.You lay you head on his chest and reply “I love you too” Before drifting of into dream world where you would properly re-live this blissful night,in all its pleasure and lust.  
“Good night tom”.....”Good night my darling”

 

...

So,em,this is my first fanfic involving sex :L ....Em i know its not the best ive seen,but hopefully you guys can leave some comments and tips.  
Please be honest 


End file.
